Taking on Work
by lakemiller
Summary: Scrubs I replace chapter 3 because when it first uploaed it uploaded the whole story not just part three. I hope y'all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story they all belong to ABC. I hope you enjoy I'm not sure if I want to make this a long story or not if you have any ideas please let me know. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

**

Living with me must be one hell of a trip. I was never easy to get along with. I worked for people that never followed by the rules. My name was Patrick "Doc Hottie" Drake. I was what every women wanted and needed yet the only one I wanted had hated me since the first day we met. Dr. Robin Scorpio. The fiery doctor who wanted nothing to do with me. That was until she fell ill with a very strange illness then it took everything both of us had to keep our hands to ourselves. Then she went and pulled a stunt like this and we both could have been killed. That's where the rule breaking came in. One thing I never told anybody, let alone a women was that I worked for the CIA.

"Robin, babe. Wake up please." I yelled at her as I sat next to her hospital bed for the second time in as many months. "God, how the hell did you let this happen? Why did my danger have to hurt her? It wasn't suppose to be this way. It should be me in this bed not her. That bullet was meant for me. Dammit why couldn't she just learn to leave the dangerous stuff to me? I love her and I can't lose her now. Robin, come on open those eyes for me please." I, Patrick Drake was actually crying. I never cried but I couldn't lose the women (aside from my mother) that meant so much to me.

"I love you too." I gasped and then sat forwards in my chair to see if I could make our if her eyes were open.

BEEP…BEEP….BEEEEEEEEPPPP……

"Elizabeth, get the doctor. CODE BLUE!" I yelled out her door as I watched the love in my heart flat line.

"Patrick move!" She yelled as she and a whole lot of nurses and doctors came slamming into the room.

"Robin, please fight. I can't lose and the person I love. Fight for me, and fight for us." I screamed as I watched through the window as they started the crash cart.

"Dr. Quartermaine. Wait, she's stabilizing on her own…" I heard Elizabeth say as I let a lone tear slide down my now smiling face.

"Thank you." I said to nobody yet everybody.

Ring…Ring…Ring….

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her!" I screamed into the phone knowing who it was.

"Agent Drake that was not our fault. She was not suppose to be there. Why was she there? You were told to come alone. Next time you should listen better." Then the line was dead.

Elizabeth came walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"She's asking for you." Was all she said then walked back to the nurse's station. It only took me a second to realize what she was trying to tell me. My Robin was awake. My long legs only taking me a split second to get to room.

"Robin." I whispered as I entered to find her with her eyes closed.

"Patrick." Her voice was small and very weak but the sound was enough to send yet another tear sliding down my face. It was music to my ears to hear.

"I'm right here babe." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her cheek to let her know I was really there.

"I'm sorry I got in the way. I just couldn't…" I put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's okay. Just as long as you're okay. God Robin what I would have done to make sure this hadn't happened. I was suppose to go by myself, I should be the one in this bed not you." I was silenced when she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Don't you dare. I decided to be my parents kid tonight. It's a flaw. I see danger and somehow I become involved. Patrick Drake don't you dare blame yourself for my own decision. And don't push me away either because I will just push back. I love you and God help me it scares the hell out of me like you wouldn't believe. Love has always found a way to beat the crap out of me, and I had given up completely on it until February, when I actually saw a side of you to like. I know you are flawed believe me I have witnessed them first hand, but I, Robin Scorpio, am also flaws and I'll be the first to admit it. So please explain to me why the hell you where suppose to meet somebody on the dock by yourself, at night?" I knew Robin had now given me a reason to love her more. I was just unsure how she'd be able to handle the facet that I worked for the CIA. Already knowing what her parents had done for work. Could she live with me if she knew I couldn't tell her everything about the places I had to go and the work I had to do.

"Robin. I know you need answers but I'm scared you're going to be the thing to beat the crap out of me, by leaving. So can't it wait until you're healthier to know. Besides, I just need you alive and willing to give me a chance." I said as I watched her shift in her bed so that she had placed herself on the edge of the bed.

"Patrick, come here." She said as she pulled back the corner of the blankets so I could slide in with her. I just stared at her like she was crazy. No more then ten minutes earlier she had flat lined and now she was asking me to climb in with her. "Patrick. I don't bite I just want you to hold me while I sleep." I heard the words, but my brain had shut off. I couldn't love this girl more if I tried. I slipped my shoes off, took my belt off, so that it wouldn't scratch her and climbed in with her, wrapped my arms around her and watched her fall asleep.

I knew in the back of my mind that this was far from over. If I really wanted out of the CIA they were going to fight tooth and nail. As I watched my angel sleep I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep myself and I gave in, for the first of many nights a I hoped to spend with her in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Dr. Drake….. Dr. Drake." I heard the faint whisper of somebody trying to wake me up. I went to stretch and realized I was holding something small in my arms. Then all of a sudden it dawned on me that I was in Robin's hospital bed with her and I was asleep.

"Mmmph." I groaned as I pulled myself away from Robin and opened my eyes.

"Dr. Drake. You're needed in OR 3." I heard the nurse say to me as I climbed out of the bed my eyes not even focused yet.

"Coffee. Now." I grunted as I sat staring off at nothing watching as the nurse left to go get me my coffee. It was going to be one of those types of days and I knew it. I turned around and watched as Robin tried to focus her eyes to the bright light of the sun coming through the window.

"Patrick?" I heard her softly moan as she sat up and took my hand in hers.

"I'm right here. But I have to go to the OR and play doctor this morning. So I will be back after okay. Try and get some rest Angel you're going to need it. I love you. Go back to sleep and I will be back when you open your eyes I promise." I said as I stood up and put my shoes and belt back on as the nurse came in grinning like an idiot with my coffee.

"How is she doctor?' She asked me as I took a drink of the hot coffee.

"She is going back to sleep. Now what is this about OR 3?" I asked as the nurse and I walked out of Robin's hospital room and down the hall.

Four hours later once again I was being name Hero for saving yet another life of some poor woman who had been in an accident. As I rounded the corner to Robin's room; I left a little off like something had happened and it had everything to do with my life. I don't know what it was but I just couldn't shack the feeling that everybody and their brother were watching me. This was going to be the moment I looked back on and realized that this is when my life in the CIA was going to be the reason why I never let a women get close to me let alone fall for a women.

I knocked on Robin's door and heard a soft 'come in' from the other side. I smiled as I knew that voice so well now that it was going to come as a shock to me if I ever forgot what it sounded like.

"Angel what are you doing out of bed so soon?" I asked as I walked in to find her attempting to walk to look out the window.

"Sorry. That bed is just to damn uncomfortable. That and I missed looking out over the town. You know, before Stone died, he told me he could see me, and that I was beautiful. I was standing next to a window when you said that. I just like looking out windows it helps me to remember. Besides, I missed you." She said and smiled as I slide my arms around her waist to steady her. I knew that this was the world she loved and I wasn't about to take that away from her because she was suppose to be in bed.

"Okay babe, but let's get you back to the bed so that you can get better quicker. That way I can take you home and then get you to a safe place." I said as I knew I was now going to have to explain myself and why I was on the docks.

"Patrick. What is going on? Why do I need to go to someplace safe? Does this have to do with the docks?" This was the one moment that was either going to define who I was or it was going to be the end of me. But that was up to Robin once she found out the truth.

"Robin. Please just let me tell you everything before you decide whether or not you want to still be with me." I said as she climbed back in bed and patted a spot for me to sit on. She shock her head I knew that I was going to be telling something that could get both of us killed one day. "Okay so about three years ago I was contacted by the CIA for a surgery on one of the agents that had gone down in a gun fight. Well, I did the job and since then every time I've tried to get out they won't let me. So the reason I was on the docks was because my boss had called me and told me that if I wanted out then I needed to meet him on docks by myself. They were going to kill me but I think you figured that out before I did. That's why you are laying in this uncomfortable bed. I've never told anybody this not even my father, but certainly not a women. But Robin you need to know I was going to tell you once I was out. Please I do love you that was never a lie, but you have to understand that I order for me to know that everybody was safe I couldn't tell anybody until I knew that it was safe. Please forgive me for the fact that you are laying in this bed because of me. And please forgive me for not telling you." I was finished and I held my breath for what seemed like forever until she place a small hand on my face and just smiled up at me with those that could just melt snow.

"Patrick. I don't blame you for me laying in this bed. Remember what I told you last night, I decided to be my parent's kid. As for not telling me about the CIA, I probably would have love to have known but I'm glad that I didn't have to find out while I sat by your bedside while I prayed for you to get better. So I'm glad I'm in this bed and not you. So here I have one request for you. Do you think you can handle it?" I just looked at her like I was a deer in the headlights. This beautiful was willing to forgive me and yet telling me there was nothing to be forgiven. So I just shock my head in response. "Good. I need you to stop blaming yourself and I need you to get my keys out of my purse and bring to me." I looked at her with question but got up anyways and walked over to where the nurses had put her things and got her keys and carried them over to her. I watched as she took one of the keys off the chain and placed the key in my palm.

"Robin?" I asked as I knew there was a reason why she was placing her house key in my palm.

"There is a letter on my kitchen table for you that I was going to mail out. I was to ashamed to give it to you in person. Go get it and read it. Then if you still want me you can come back." That was it she was pushing me away, and I wasn't quite sure why because she had just told me that she loved me and needed me.

Now ten minutes later I was standing in Robin's kitchen staring at the sealed letter not sure if I really wanted to know what was inside, fear, something that I didn't like; was eating away at me. My worst enemy FEAR. Nothing I liked feeling and here I was and I couldn't shake it.

"Just open the damn thing Drake. Great now I'm talking to myself. Robin what the hell are you doing to me?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from anything in the house, but I could ask. Here we go...I thought as I reached for the letter.

-Patrick

How did it come to this? I, well, oh how do I tell you that I don't know if loving you is the right thing? All you wanted was sex and I agreed and now I know I broke my own heart. There I said it without speaking the right words. I've fallen for you Dr. Hottie. Patrick I really didn't want to. Love has cost me nothing but broken hearts on top of broken hearts. Dealing with death has been a big part of my life and unfortunately you know the feeling all too well. So I'm doing the one thing you always accuse me of doing when I get scared. IF you got this then it means that my house is empty and I'm half way around the world. My old position in Paris is now open and was offered to me again. I decided to take them up on the offer so that I wasn't a constant reminder of what you had lost. I'm sorry.

-Robin

"NO. You will not do this to me. I will not lose the only thing that means the world to me." Now it hadn't been just the CIA I was fighting, I was now fighting Paris. "I have to get back to the hospital to stop her from leaving and tell her now that she is awake that I love her too and I don't want her to leave I want her here where I can watch over her and not lose her." And with that I was on my way back to the hospital to stop Robin from doing something that would ruin both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking On Work

"Oh God! She can't possibly think that I'm going to let her leave after today. I've got to prove to her that I need her in my life. I'm done with the games." I said as I stared down at the note that she was going to send to me. I pulled out my cell phone, punched in a few numbers and waited as it rang.

"Ninth floor nurses station." I heard Liz say.

"Liz, it's Patrick, will you do me a favor? Make sure that Robin still has her position at GH. And call me back." I hung up before she could ask too many questions. I punched in a few more number and waited.

"Hello son. What's going on? How's Robin?" God my father loved the 20 questions game. But what man didn't love it when he was re-learning who is son was.

"Dad shut up. Can I come see you for a minute?" I asked really hoping he'd wait to ask more questions.

"Sure. I'll see you in twenty minutes." I heard a beep and I knew that Liz was calling me back.

"Liz."

"She still has her position. Patrick, what is going on? I went to check on her and she kept asking if anybody had seen you."

"Thanks Liz. Everything is going to be fine. Just tell her to rest and that I'll be in later to see her." And that was it, I hung up and drove to see my father.

Twenty Minutes Later

I walked very slowly towards Robin's room with what I needed stuffed in the back of my mind, and two dozen roses in my hand. I had seen Liz when I stepped off the elevator, smiled at her and she nodded back. I knocked quietly on the door and waited to hear her voice tell me to either go to hell or come in. I really hoped that I hadn't waited to long to come back.

"Come in." I let out a sigh or relief when I heard her small voice. "Patrick!" Her voice was up beat so I took it as a good sign.

"Hi." I walked in kissed her and placed the flowers in her lap. Her smile filled the room, she knew I had come back to make her stay. "You know you could kill a guy by making him read a letter that says you're leaving for good." I said as she smiled because we both knew she could kill a guy with her bare hands if they let her. "I still can't believe you'd honestly thing I'd want you gone after everything that has happened these past few months. Walking-in, unfazed I might add; and ordering me to finish up because you needed a miracle and I was it. To being there when I needed somebody the most but was too afraid to ask. To the night in Jax's cabin making mind-blowing love. Don't you get it Robin, you have become my world. A world in which doesn't turn unless you are there with me. So see, you can't leave. You are needed here with me not in Paris without me. By all means try and tell me this is just about sex because I can tell you that was never the reason I wanted to be with you." I took a breath as I stared up at her through my eyelashes, and for the first time I saw tears falling down her face. It was without a doubt the moment I knew she was staying. But I needed to finish what I was saying before I chickened out. "Robin, this was never what I expected to happened when you walked in on me that first meeting. Far from it actually, but somewhere along the line I feel in love with one of the most stubborn woman I have ever met. I was never the type of guy to fall in love or ever picture a future of any kind with a women other then my mother." This was the point in which I started digging around in my pocket for the two items I went to see my father about. "Robin, it's your decision if you want to leave. However, I'm hoping I can change your mind. I went to see my father earlier to ask him what I was getting myself into. My father told me that the best thing about love was the unknown. Although between you and me I don't like what I don't know. And that is why what I'm about to say scares the crap out of me. I've only been in love once and that was with my mom. So without anymore hesitation, Dr. Robin Scorpio..." I now had two things in my sweaty palm and I was looking at two big surprised brown eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes. Patrick I will. But why do I get the feeling like that is not the only question you have for me." I placed a key in her right palm and kissed her with joy.

"Maybe, because its not. But what I ask will you at least consider before you lock me out?" She shock her head yes which has was a good sign. "Will you, Robin Scorpio, consider marrying me?" She just stared as tears slide down her face and passed a smile glued on her face. I just didn't know what that smile meant.

"Yes." It was shy and quiet and I really wasn't sure if it wasn't my mind telling me what I wanted to hear. She must of read my mind because she started laughing at the look on my face.

"Was that a 'yes' you'll consider?" I asked unsure it wasn't just a figment of the imagination.

"No." Now she was confusing me more.

"No. You won't consider marrying me?" My face dropped, she was declining my offer.

"Yes." She knew how to play mind games, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Robin. I'm more confused about your answer then I was sure if I should ask." I stopped my ramble as she placed one of her delicate hands on my cheek.

"Patrick. Shut up and kiss me, then I'll explain." I felt a smile spread across my face, she didn't have to tell me twice. Something about the way she placed her hand on my waist, I knew things were going to be so different.

"Okay. I said 'no' because I don't need to consider it. I said 'yes' to marrying you. There is no need; nor want to consider the thought because I want to be with you as long as we are together." I knew I was crying, once again the arrogate doctor was cracking. "I want to be your wife. Good, bad, sick, healthy, hospital bed, our bed, CIA or no CIA. I want to be your wife, Dr. Patrick Drake." She was crying meeting me tear for tear, and I couldn't hold back any longer, I pulled her into my lap, pushed back a few loose locks of her hair, pulled my hand from my pocket the ring that had been burning a hole since my father had given it to me, and slipped it onto her finger.

"I know you probably prefer something smaller and less simple but this was my mother's engagement ring. That's why it took me awhile to get back here. I had to see my dad. He was so happy for us. Robin, you should have seen his face, when I asked if I could have mom's ring. He knew I was going to give it to you, without asking. Do you really think us Drake men would let you leave the country, without a fight. Or without telling you how much you were loved. Even if we weren't ready to tell you or admit it to ourselves, that we love you." I admitted as I watched her play with her new piece of jewelry.

"Shut up. I wouldn't want anything different. I'm honored to even be anywhere near a ring so beautiful. It says so much about how much you father loved your mother. Patrick, I only pray that we can love like that. I have to tell you that I would of loved any ring you'd give me." She said shyly as if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world. The ring was a two cart square cut diamond on a white gold, diamond encrusted band. It looked so huge on her tiny hand.

"Let's get you back in bed. That way you can come home with me soon. My bed is very cold without you with me." We both laughed, only Patrick Drake could turn a romantic moment into a sex conversation.

"Well, I forgot to tell you. I get to go home tomorrow." She was glowing and it suited her so well.

"Angel that is great, don't worry about the moving into the hotel room. I moved a week ago into a third floor penthouse on the other side of town. I'll get some guys to help. I'll get started tonight, that way you won't have to worry about over doing it once you are out of here." I was rambling again and she was laughing at me from behind the blankets.

"Dr. Drake, how about we work on your bedside manner tonight; and then tomorrow we'll work on the moving." She was grinning like an idiot, with a playful look in her eyes. She pointed her index finger at me and started wiggling it at me indicating for me to join her in her bed.

"Why Dr. Scorpio soon-to-be Drake, I didn't know you had it in you." We both started laughing before her hand cupped the back of her neck pulling me in for a mind-blowing kiss. God, I was one very lucky man, these kisses where mine and only mine. That was the way it was going to stay. And the CIA was going to have to deal, but that was a thought for another time and place.


End file.
